


Little Demon

by KuroTheNeko



Series: Yoshiko and Riko Acting Very Lewd [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Play, Because most of it's fluff, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Diapers, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Sakurauchi Riko, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Futanari, Futanari Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, It became multi-chapter, Kinda, Kissing, Mommy Kink, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, Oops, Pacifiers, Praise Kink, Riko's a good dom, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Series doesn't really match though..., She gentle with Yocchan, Shyness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Softcore Porn, Submissive Tsushima Yoshiko, Teen Romance, Wetting, Yocchan like that, Yocchan still calls her "Lily", baby bottles, cgl, hehe Kindergarden Yocchan exposed, i guess, mdlg, oh well lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko invites Riko over to her house to hang out. Things don't really go as planned.Because Yoshiko forgot.





	1. Waiting for the Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Goal is to make one want to snuggle Yocchan a fuck ton. And probably scream into a pillow or somethin' because she's such a precious baby who we must protecc.
> 
> Also, this was a request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko finds a sleeping Yoshiko.

Riko entered Yoshiko's apartment. Her mother had let her in before she left to do some errands. Yoshiko invited her over the other day to hang out. She said something about "bringing an electro-communal leisure contract into existence for her most-elite little demon so that she could help her conquer all." In other words, create an MMORPG account for Riko so that Yoshiko wasn't a lonely fuck in her game. Of course, she obliged. It was a chance to go over to her beloved friend's house. But to Riko, she wasn't just a friend. She was also her love interest and it was also a chance to try and get closer to her, maybe even confess.

 

And like any good friend, she decided to try to sneak up and scare the shit out of her.

 

Riko carefully closed the front door and tip-toed over to her room. She may have almost fallen over a few times and it looked like the Tsushima family's derpy-ass goldfish (which was actually dark gray or black so would it really be a goldfish?) might've screamed at her any minute when she passed by, but, overall, she was successful.

 

Riko smirked to herself as she carefully opened the door. When she did, she was left in shock (and a little excitement). Riko felt her face heat up as she looked at the girl with widened eyes. Yoshiko was sleeping soundly, snuggling up to the stuffed shark that Riko had given her when they went to the aquarium together. But that wasn't the thing that shocked Riko.

 

She snuck into the room, attentively shutting the door. Riko couldn't hold back the excited smile on her face, but she was fighting the urge to giggle excitedly. Yoshiko looked so precious and snuggleable. All she wanted to do was to nuzzle, hug, and baby her. How could she not?

 

The younger girl was gently suckling on a purple pacifier; nothing too fancy. She wasn't wearing pajamas, but some casual-wear instead. You know, a simple baggy, gray sweater that was obviously a little too big on her. Although, her shorts looked a little weird. They looked… crinkly if that made sense. Then again, there was a blanket covering her from her hips down and the lights were off. But either way, she looked adorable.

 

On the other hand, Riko didn't know what to do. Yeah, she was excited, but how would she bring that up to her? It's not like she could say, "Good morning. Don't mind me. I was just watching you sleep like a precious baby" when she woke up. She could always just scare her as she planned in the first place. I would probably be awkward though.

 

Suddenly, Riko heard a soft hum. She turned her head, only to see Yoshiko beginning to shift. She kept her hold on her shark tight but kicked the blanket off her.

 

And at that moment, Riko wanted to pounce on her and attack her with kisses.

 

The reason why her pants looked weird was because she _wasn't_ _wearing_ pants. She was wearing a diaper. It wasn't too thick, but it was most certainly a diaper.

 

Riko carefully crawled up to the side of the bed to observe her more closely. _Fuck, she's even cuter up close..._ Soft breaths were heard coming from Yoshiko. When she turned over, she ended up facing Riko, her head resting atop the shark. Her hand stuck out from under the stuffed animal, sitting on the bed comfortably. Riko hesitantly took her right hand's pointer finger and carefully placed it on Yoshiko's hand. The younger girl grasped her finger, continuing to sleep. The redhead smiled. She enjoyed this side of Yoshiko so much. _How would she act when she’s awake?_ Riko’s question was about to be answered.


	2. Little Demon's Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so late! I was "kind of" nervous... (By "kind of," I mean "paranoid and afraid that I'm going to/I mess(ed) up everything...")

Yoshiko inhaled deeply before exhaling just as hard, her eyes fluttering open and her body shifting a little. She let go of Riko's finger. "Hm...?" she hummed softly. She stretched herself out, sitting up right afterward. Yoshiko rubbed her sleepy eyes, still not taking notice of the blushing girl next to her. Her hands fell into her lap as she continued to suckle on the pacifier, but when she turned her head sideward, her gaze met Riko's.

 

Yoshiko's eyes widened and her face flushed as she aggressively jumped away from her upperclassman. Her pacifier fell out of her mouth and onto the sheets, bouncing a few centimeters toward Riko. How'd she get into her room?! Hell, how'd she get into her house?!

 

“L-L-L-L-LILY?!”

 

“U-Uh… Boo?” her upperclassman said sheepishly, barely even trying to go through with her original plan. 

 

“W-W-What are you doing here?!” 

 

Yoshiko was scared. Riko caught her doing something that most would consider weird. How would she respond to this?! Hell, how would _she_ respond to _her_?! Riko was internally panicking, unable to think of what to do and how to act. So, she decided to go with something simple. It would probably awkward, but it seemed better than just doing nothing.

 

_Calm down, Riko. Act casually so she can calm down. Just go along with it, yeah? Just act like her caregiv- WAIT. DON'T DO THAT. JUST BE THE UPPERCLASSMAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE! Calm down! Just calm down..._

 

She took a deep breath before kindly looking at Yoshiko. Although, she was internally screaming.

 

“You invited me over the other day, remember?” 

 

The younger girl blushed hard as the conversation came back to her. She looked down nervously at her lap, obviously ashamed that she had forgotten _and_ of what she was doing and how she was acting instead. 

  
“I-I’m sorry…” she sniffled as tears began to well up in her eyes. _Lily must hate me now…_

 

_Oh, fuck, I made her cry! No, no, no, no, no! Don't cry! ᴮᵘᵗ ˢʰᵉ'ˢ ᵏᶦⁿᵈᵃ ᶜᵘᵗᵉ ʷʰᵉⁿ ˢʰᵉ ᶜʳᶦᵉˢ WAIT- RIKO, STOP. CALM DOWN. Calm down... M-Maybe I should try acting like her caregiver... Just a little bit...  
_

  

She was slowly giving in to her desires. The desires she hid deeper than her kabedon ones. Riko took another deep breath and collected herself. Well, as much as she could, at least.

 

She gave Yoshiko a soft, caring smile as she carefully stood up and crawled onto her bed. She didn't want to scare the poor girl. Well, not much more than she is getting now. She then grabbed her pacifier, still keeping her eyes on Yoshiko. 

 

_Do your best, Riko..._

 

The redhead gently plopped herself down in front of the whimpering girl, who was now trying to wipe away falling tears with her baggy sleeves. She mustered up her courage and began to try to calm the younger girl down.

 

“Shh…” Riko gently began to pet her head, pulling her into a loose hug. “It’s okay, Yocchan.” Her eyes widened, but she didn’t look up at Riko. Her face got redder as well. “Come ‘ere.” She scooched herself to the wall and gently pulled the crying girl onto her lap. Yoshiko was surprisingly lighter than she looked.  _And now..._  Riko moved Yoshiko a bit so that she could cradle her like a baby.  _There... Good job, Riko. Just a little more... I think..._

 

The redhead hummed softly as the younger girl curled up timidly on her lap. _L-Lily, what the hell? T-This is embarrassing! B-But... are you gonna continue...?_ Riko gently tilted Yoshiko’s head upward and held the pacifier in front of her.

 

“Can you go ‘ah’ for me?”

 

Yoshiko blushed harder. _O-OH._   _F-FOR LILY._ She didn’t know how to react. Well, she _did_ and she _wanted_ to, but how would Riko react if she did do so? What if she was trying to lure her in so she could make fun of her? But Riko wasn’t that kind of person… But still! She must _at least_ think she’s weird! 

 

 _D-Did I fuck up?_ Riko thought nervously,  _Oh, fuck, I think I fucked up!_

 

However, after an awkwardly quiet minute or two, Yoshiko mustered up her courage and leaned forward, taking the pacifier into her mouth. The redhead smiled as the tension flew off her shoulders.  _YES. It doesn't look like she's resisting... M-Maybe I'll just follow my heart from here... Yeah... That sounds like a good idea..._

 

Riko finally brought herself into control of the situation. And by "brought herself into control," she really just gave in to her desires.

 

_I should praise her. She still looks nervous..._

 

She gently caressed the underneath of Yoshiko’s chin with the same hand that held the pacifier. “There we go... Good girl...” Riko cooed softly, nuzzling the top of Yoshiko's head with her nose. 

 

Yoshiko, on the other hand, felt as if she was going to curl up into herself out of embarrassment, internally screaming. Her face was almost as red as Riko’s hair and it felt as if steam was going to come pouring out of her ears any second now.  _L-Lily... Y-You can't do that! T-That's unfair!_

 

Riko took notice of Yoshiko's embarrassment, but she also noticed that she still wasn't fighting back. She knew her well enough to know that how she was acting meant that Yoshiko  _liked_ being treated like this and that she was just too shy at the moment to admit it. She loved it when her beloved Yocchan got flustered and shy. It was cute and it made her feel as if she needed to protect her. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it right now?” 

 

Yoshiko timidly shook her head as she curled up into herself even more. 

 

“Mm, okay. For now, how about Lily holds you like this for a bit longer, hm?” 

 

She simply responded by shyly burying her face into her chest. Riko smiled and let out a quick, light giggle in response. 

 

It felt strange when Riko referred to herself as “Lily,” but Yoshiko couldn’t deny herself the fact that she enjoyed it. She wanted her to do that more. She wanted to be treated like this more. She didn't want anyone else to treat her like this. She wanted Riko specifically to do so. 

 

After a short while, Riko sat her up but kept her on her lap. The past 10 minutes or so were spent in silence, broken with the sounds of slight breaths and whimpers coming from Yoshiko. 

 

“Can you explain this to Lily?” she said, gently patting Yoshiko’s diapered bottom. 

 

Specifically, right between her legs and there was just enough pressure for her to feel it. 

 

She let out an almost inaudible moan. She bit her lip (or at least tried to, as she had the pacifier in her mouth) when she realized she had done so. The younger girl squeezed her legs together when Riko pulled her hand away. The redhead developed a faint blush, but that was nothing compared to Yoshiko’s bright red cheeks. 

 

Riko smirked. _That’s so cute, Yocchan._ She moved a few strands of her hair out of the way with her nose before whispering softly into her ear, “Did that feel good?” Her breath tickled the sensitive area, causing her to feel a chill go up her spine. She knew it did and she wanted to tease her more, but she knew that she shouldn't do that. Not yet, at least. So, she just giggled a little and muttered a quick apology before asking once more, "Can you tell Lily about this?"

 

Yoshiko didn't answer, shifting nervously instead.

 

But Riko expected that.

 

She wasn't annoyed or mad or anything like that. In fact, she thought the timidness was cute on her. And even if she didn't say anything, she knew the answer was that she didn't want to. 

 

The redhead smiled. "Okay." Yoshiko's eyes widened in shock. Riko saw right through her. "You don't have to say or do anything you don't want to, Yocchan. And I won't think you're weird or anything like that, okay? So don't worry about that. Do you want Lily to guess instead?" Yoshiko gave her a small, hesitant nod. "Okay."  _She's so cute. You're such a pure little demon, aren't you?_  

 

"Hmm... Are you a little?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy baby


	3. My Little Demon

Yoshiko's eyes widened.  _How the?! S-She got it first try! W-Wait-! H-How does she know that term?!_

 

Riko immediately took notice of Yoshiko's surprised reaction.  _That's a "yes."_  

 

"Did I get it?"

 

"...Y-Yeah..."

 

She smiled once more.

 

"Mm... I like that." 

 

 _Eh?_  

 

Riko ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair.

 

"W-W-What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"It means I like it," she crooned, "A cute little demon to take care of." She gently nuzzled Yoshiko's cheek before gently pressing her lips to the same area.

 

"You know, I'm a little jealous. I'd love to be whoever the caregiver is of this cute, little Yocchan." 

 

 _Eh?...EH?!_  

 

"Maybe I'll just take care of you and keep you for myself," Riko teased, hugging her tighter and letting out a quick, light giggle.

 

Yoshiko knew she was joking, well, at least it sounded like it, but it looked like it was a good opportunity.

 

"O-Okay..." Yoshiko muttered.

 

"Eh?"

 

The redhead blinked a few times, trying to process what she just said.

 

"L-Lily can keep Y-Yohane to herself..." She shifted nervously, twiddling her fingers as she kept her gaze on her lap.

 

"...R-Really?" asked Riko, still in shock. At the same time, she felt excitement fill her veins.

 

"I-If Lily wants to..." 

 

 _D-Did she just ask me to be her caregiver?_  

 

"Do you want me to?"

 

"...Yes..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't related to the story at all, but it's Selective Mutism Awareness month apparently. I might write something for that but idk. I need feedback if it's wanted or not (if the story is wanted, not if selective mutism is wanted).


	4. Little Demon's Lover

She couldn’t believe it. If she wanted her to be her caregiver, then didn’t that usually mean that she would also be her lover? 

 

“R-Really?” 

 

“...Yeah…” 

 

“L-Like, r-romantically, too?” 

 

“...I-If I said ‘yes,’ w-what would you say?” Riko froze, her heart pounding hard in her chest. “I-I...I’d  _ really _ like that…” 

 

“W-What?” 

 

The older girl took a deep breath, mustering up all of her courage. 

 

“Yocchan, I’m in love with you.” 

 

“...Eh?” 

 

The words slowly seeped into her mind, realizing what she just said. 

 

“EH?!” 

 

Both girls were bright red, the past few seconds filled with an awkward silence. 

 

“Y-You’re...in love...with me?” stuttered the younger girl. 

 

“Y-Yes…” 

 

“W-Why?” 

 

Yoshiko had a hard time believing what Riko said.  “W-Well, first of all, y-you’re really nice to me… Y-You say you’re a demon and stuff, but you’re really sweet and kind-hearted. You’re also really pretty. You somehow manage to be cool, cute, and hot all at the same time. But most of all,” Riko began, cupping her cheek, “You like me for who I am, even though I’m plain. I love you, Yocchan. I love you a lot.” 

 

Yoshiko was speechless. She saw all this in her. 

 

“I like this timid side of you just as much as I like Yocchan in public. You’re a really cute little demon, Yocchan.” She kissed her forehead. “I’d love to take care of you; I’d love to go out with you, but both those choices are entirely up to you.” 

 

The younger girl looked at her lap and muttered something under her breath. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“L-Lily, you idiot!” 

 

With her face as red as Riko’s hair, Yoshiko grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down. Her eyes widened as she felt the younger girl’s lips on her own. When they pulled away, Yoshiko buried herself into the crook of Riko’s neck, utterly embarrassed. The redhead was left in awe, gently touching her own lips with the tips of her fingers. 

 

“H-Hey! S-Say something! T-That was hard for me to do!” 

 

“AH! S-Sorry! I-I was just surprised…” 

 

“...D-Did you like it?” she asked, breathing into her neck. Riko fell silent for a few seconds before letting out a playful scoff.

 

“H-Hey! W-What’s with that?!” 

 

She began to pet Yoshiko once more. “You’re so cute, Yocchan... Of course, I liked it. So, from now on, are you going to be my good little demon?” 

 

“Y-Yes…” 

 

Riko smiled, squealing excitedly as she nuzzled her new lover, “Wah~! I got a cute, little baby Yocchan to take care of~!” 

 

She couldn’t believe it. She was now dating the one she fell in love with. 


	5. Little Demon's Rules

After calming down a little, Riko said, “Does my little Yocchan have any rules?” 

 

“L-Like…?” 

 

“Things you’re comfortable and uncomfortable with, how you like to be treated, etc.” 

 

“O-Oh…” 

 

Yoshiko pursed her lips, tensing up a little. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I-I don’t wanna, you know...sound boring or selfish…” 

 

“Hm?” Riko raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I-I f-feel like I-I’ll bore you...because t-there’s a lot of things I don’t like…” 

 

“I see…” she began, gently look her in the eye, “I won’t think you’re boring, Yocchan. Those are just the things that make you uncomfortable and as your caregiver, I want my little Yocchan to be as comfortable as possible.” 

 

Yoshiko’s heart filled with warmth. She didn’t deserve Riko. 

 

Riko looked over at the table sitting in the middle of Yoshiko’s room. 

 

“How about we sit down and discuss this, okay?” 

 

“M-Mm…” 

 

Yoshiko nodded, timidly snuggling into Riko before getting off of her lap. The older girl grabbed her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and her pencil case. She placed them on the table and sat down. 

 

“Come,” she said, gently patting the spot next to her. Yoshiko crawled off of her bed and plopped herself down next to Riko. “Good girl.” She pet her head, making her blush. 

 

“Now, how about we get some things addressed.” 

 

Yoshiko replied with a small nod. 

 

“Okay… Let’s see…”

 

An hour later, the two got lots of information about each other and began to devise a plan, though, Riko did most of the talking. Yoshiko found out that Riko was fairly flexible when it came to things. It gave her a little bit of relief since she felt that she was a lot to take care of. 

 

Riko learned that several things didn’t sit very well with Yoshiko. One of those things was the word “princess.” Strangely enough, she didn’t like using the word as a way of referring to herself like most others. She didn’t know why it made her feel that way, but it did. Maybe it was because it reminded her of pink, but she didn't know for sure. Yoshiko didn't like pink. She only liked one kind of pink: light pink. _Riko_ pink. She liked Riko's pink. She found that kind of pink soothing. Other pinks kind of made her nervous; mainly hot pinks. Maybe it gave off some sort of "PIGI!" or "PIGYAH!" energy: the same noise Ruby makes when she gets frightened or surprised. She wasn't against Ruby in any way; Ruby was one of her best friends! It was just that when she screeched like that, it usually meant that something was wrong and when things went wrong, she got nervous. It might have become some sort of stimulus over time. Overall, she just didn't like the word "princess." 

 

Riko didn’t question it at all, even going as far as discussing, though awkwardly, what to call Yoshiko’s “down there.” 

 

But, there was something that Yoshiko  _ loved _ . Yoshiko liked nursing and other similar actions. From being bottle-fed to simply just suckling on a pacifier, it made her feel warm inside. It didn’t surprise Riko at all, knowing that she was utterly attached to her baby bottle for quite some time. Although, it was a little awkward when Riko asked her if that included breastfeeding. The atmosphere got even more so when Yoshiko responded with a shy nod and a bright-red face, quietly mumbling that she’d be more willing if it was more of a breast-suckling than a feeding. 

The older girl responded positively, petting her head with a smile; two more things that Yoshiko loved: head pats and her beloved Lily’s sweet smile. 

 

She also learned that the younger girl was quite the cuddler. If she were to choose between playing with others or snuggling with Lily, she wouldn’t hesitate to choose snuggling with Lily. Riko knew that she'd probably end up spoiling her big time (not that she minded doing so). 

 

If Riko were to describe her little Yocchan, it would be a timid, sweet baby demon, a very good girl. She knew that if she were to choose one person to go to when she was feeling down, it would be Yoshiko. Even before she knew about her secret, she could always count on her to make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, how many times did I write "pink" in that one paragraph XD


	6. Fragile Little Demon

Riko smiled to herself as she wrote down everything she needed to know about Yoshiko on a sheet of paper. Yoshiko, on the other hand, was nodding off as she gently suckled on her pacifier. Soon enough, she was sleeping peacefully, falling into Riko’s lap.

 

“Ara?”

 

She smiled warmly at the younger girl, carefully beginning to run her fingers through her hair. “My sweet baby girl,” she purred softly. Yoshiko gently grabbed the hem of Riko’s shirt and buried her face into the older girl’s stomach as she slept. _You’re so cute..._ thought Riko.

 

She continued to play with her hair as she started to softly hum Kowareyasuki, not in its usual hardcore and rough manner, but in a gentle, slower, and smoother tone. “You’re fragile…” Riko said under her breath to her sleeping fallen angel. The song’s lyrics seemed to fit so well with Yoshiko at that moment. The older girl’s mind couldn’t help but think that. She looked fragile and the smallest mistake seemed like it could break her. If there was one thing Riko didn’t want to do, it was to make her cry.

 

She felt as if she needed to protect her and care for her, like a mother wolf would look after her youngest, most timid pup. Yoshiko was her little baby now, her little wolfie. She would do anything to protect her.

 

Not wanting to move, Riko called her mother and asked if it would be okay for her to stay at Yoshiko’s house. She replied with a “yes” and laughed a little, saying that Yoshiko’s mother just called if she could stay over with Yoshiko because of a sudden business trip. Riko smiled excitedly and thanked her mother before hanging up.

 

A few seconds afterward, she carefully picked Yoshiko up, carried her to her bed, sat down, and cradled her on her lap.

 

Suddenly, she heard the younger girl whimper and whine softly. She kicked a bit as her face flushed red and her brow furrowed slightly. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and her breath got heavier, too. Riko immediately put her full attention on Yoshiko. She sat her up and began rubbing her back. The younger girl clung to her, continuing to whimper.

 

“Shh… It’s okay, Yocchan. It’s okay.”

 

Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze meeting Riko’s neck. Yoshiko carefully pulled away and wiped her tears, her face still bright red. “What happened, Yocchan?” Riko asked, genuinely worried. “I-It’s nothing…” she replied, her pacifier falling out of her mouth as she crawled off her lap and got off the bed. The older girl wasn’t convinced that it was nothing.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I-I’m certain…”

 

Yoshiko stuttered as she opened her closet and began to fiddle with some sort of box on one of the higher shelves. The redhead looked at her, confusion and concern written all over her face. She began tugging on the box, trying to pull it down. It tipped over the edge and began to fall.

 

“Yocchan, look out!”

 

Riko pulled her towards her, the box barely missing her. She sighed in relief. “Thank goodness, you’re okay.”

 

“S-Sorry…”

 

What she didn’t realize was that the box was open and a few of the contents poured out onto the floor. She began to panic, awkwardly trying to collect all of the items.

 

“Yocchan, what’s that?”

 

“N-Nothing!” She jumped and everything in her hands fell back onto the floor. This time, everything was in front of her, all for Riko to see. Yoshiko froze as the older girl picked up one of the items.

 

“Oh, Yocchan…”


	7. Little Demon's Exposure

Riko breathed out in relief. In her hand was a clean diaper. On the floor were a few more. “S-Sorry…” Yoshiko whimpered as she fussed with the hem of her sweater. Riko held her arms out and Yoshiko put herself between them, letting her pull her into a hug. She petted her head.

 

“Yocchan, you know that you don’t have to do that yourself anymore. That’s Lily’s job now.”

 

“B-But...I-I'm…” she stuttered, choking back tears. Riko definitely knew that she was going to say that she was scared.

 

“Yocchan, it’s okay. I’ll be very gentle. I know you’ll be embarrassed, but Lily’s not going to make fun of you or hate you for it, okay?” She nodded timidly in response, almost hesitant. Riko held her hand and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’ll be very gentle, okay?”

 

“M-Mm…”

 

Riko looked through the box and found everything she needed for a diaper change.

 

“So you store everything in here?”

 

Yoshiko nodded shyly as she stood next to her lover. She found that her diapers weren’t patterned at all; they were just white.

 

“Do you only have plain, white ones?”

 

“I-I’m s-scared to buy the patterned ones...E-Even online…M-My mom might find them and s-start getting some r-really weird ones...S-She only gets the white ones for m-my...incontinence...”

 

Riko nodded, taking a mental note to buy some and to get more information on Yoshiko’s incontinence.

 

She grabbed one of the towels in the box, a bottle of baby powder, a clean diaper, and a few more things. She laid the towel out on her bed and placed the items to the side.

 

“Come,” she said, patting the towel.

 

Yoshiko faltered toward her, nervously playing with her fingertips. “Good girl,” Riko cooed, cupping her face and giving her cheek a gentle, affectionate rub with her thumb.

 

“Lily’s gonna be very careful. Tell me if you’re not comfortable or if you want to stop, okay?” she said as she grabbed her pacifier, wiped it down, and held it to her mouth. Yoshiko nodded in response, letting Riko put it back into her mouth.

 

She carefully lifted her up and laid her down on the towel. “There we go~” The younger girl continued to suck on the pacifier nervously, keeping her legs together without even knowing she was doing so.

 

“Can you open your legs for me?”

 

She blushed and timidly did as she was told.

 

“Good girl, Yocchan~ You’re doing so well~”

 

Riko carefully pulled her shorts off, folded them, and put them to the side.

 

“So this is why you got all bothered, huh? My poor baby girl...” She ran her palm gently against the blue line that ran along the groin area of the diaper several times, the same blue line that could only be seen when the diaper was wet. Yoshiko twitched slightly, breathing out hard and letting out a small hum as her lover’s hand touched her covered privates. It was still a little warm and, to Yoshiko, that warmth felt good. The feeling of a freshly-wet diaper’s warmth and the action of wetting it made her feel all tingly. She didn't know why, though. _L-Lily’s touching me down there…_

 

“Let’s get you changed before my little Yocchan starts getting rashies…”

 

Riko pulled her sweater up slightly, exposing her smooth, soft stomach. She rubbed the area gently, giving her a silent sign that she was doing good. “And now…” She carefully undid the tabs, keeping an eye on Yoshiko’s expressions to make sure she was okay. Other than looking a little teary-eyed, embarrassed, and nervous, she looked fine. Riko pulled the diaper’s front away from the younger girl’s body, exposing everything that the diaper covered.

 

 _Oh God, Lily’s looking there now…_ She felt her cheeks flush a light pink, but compared to Yoshiko's cheeks, that was nothing. Her face was bright red, in which she covered her face with her arms.

 

Riko’s eyes widened as her gaze met Yoshiko’s special area. _Oh fuck… She’s so cute…_

 

The redhead snapped out of her daze, shaking her head furiously. _Not now, Riko. Now’s not the time to be daydreaming._

 

She took a deep breath and smiled. “Yocchan~ You’re so pretty down here~ Do you wanna show Lily your face? I wanna see my pretty Yocchan.” Riko really did think that she was pretty down there. They saw each other naked before, but this was the first time she ever got a good look at Yoshiko. The younger girl slowly lowered her arms, letting them rest on her chest. “Good girl~ Lily’s gonna take your dirty diapee now, okay?” Yoshiko nodded, lifting herself up a little so that Riko could pull the diaper out from under her. _Oh, she’s so cute~_

 

“Let’s get you wiped up, little one.” She grabbed a wipe and gently ran it over her wet skin.

 

Finally, she reached Yoshiko's most sensitive parts. They still didn't know what to call it. She carefully wiped down the area, taking notice of her lover’s hitching soft breaths and hums.

 

However, when she pulled the wipe away, there was a little string of fluid connecting where the two met. Riko knew very well that urine didn’t work like that and she knew how arousal worked very well, too, so there was no doubt that she knew what the liquid was. _Oh my…_ Yoshiko also took notice, not even realizing before that she was getting wet in more than one way. “...I-I didn’t mean t-” The older girl rubbed her stomach lovingly, quieting her. “I know. You don’t have control over that, right? It’s a natural thing that happens, so don’t worry. You’re still my good girl.”

 

 _Ooh…! I wanna tease her so badly!_ _She's just so cute...!_ Riko bit her lip slightly, thinking about how hard it was not to please her at the moment. _It’s way too soon… But she’s being such a good girl for me! She deserves to feel good! Not full-on sex, just giving her a little rub... Wait, that sounds like a little much... So not yet, Riko. I don't think Yocchan wants me to play with her like that yet._ _God, I sound like such a pervert! I really have been reading too many doujins lately... I_ _t's way too soon for something like that and I don't think I'm truly ready either..._ _I'll make her feel good in a different way._ She cleaned her up and finished up the diaper change, powdering her and taping the diaper up.

 

“There we go~ Good girl, Yocchan~ You did a very good job~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They still didn't know what to call it" aka I still don't know what to call it. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for what to call it, please let me know!
> 
> And Riko's usually not gonna be this much of a pervert, I promise. I just wanted her to be a gay mess.


End file.
